One winged angel
by Lily Maxwell The Dark Angel
Summary: YxY BxR He (Yami) was a vampire. His companion (Yugi)... he didn't really know, but he knew he wasn't human. They seemed to live in peace until an old friend of the vampire showed up, and messed with their lives, showing Yugi's past, Yami's past and more
1. Default Chapter

Lily: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *coughs violently*

Iris (her yami): --;; Serves you right...

Lily: ¬¬;;

Iris: By the way... you were laughing maniacally becaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaause?

Lily: ^^ A new ficcy!!!

Iris: ................ just that?

Lily: Yup! Means people can't stop me... bwaahaha....

Iris: .......................... she forgot her medicine, guys, sorry about that...

Lily: HEY!!

Iris: *glares* What?!

Lily&Iris: *begin to fight*

Yugi: *sweatdrops*

Yami: --;; Let this begin...

****

Disclaimer: NO OWN!! BWAHAHAHAHAH!! YOU FOOOOL!! YOU THOUGHT I OWNED IT!! I DO NOT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!! *keeps laughing maniacally cause she CAN*

****

Warning: This fics contains _shounen ai_, that meaning boyxboy love. If you do not like, please, DO NOT READ!! Yami/Yugi is da pairing. Some Bakura/Ryou in sometime later...

****

Keys: "__" means talking, '__' means thinking, /__/ is Yugi to Yami, //__// is Yami to Yugi and _Italic_ means Dream Sequence

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

**__**

One winged angel

Chapter I

By: Lily Maxwell

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

__

Darkness. This looked lost. Was it really? He opened his eyes, and they showed him something long time forgotten. The vision brought him back through time, and he saw crimson.

It was blood.

And two eyes.

Wide sweet purple eyes looked terrified, the figure approaching him. Standing up, the small one saw two bodies lying on the floor. They were, obviously, dead. His beloved parents had gotten murdered, and the murderer had now decided to take him now.

He smirked. And the little one noticed strangely long sharp fangs. So, he was not human after all. Oh no, he was far beyond it. Undead figure, with no past, and no future, sinking people's lives into his own life's black hole too, ending their fates. The vampire longed for his blood.

He was sitting on the floor, back leaning against the wall, willing to back away further, without luck. The vampire knelt before him.

He smirked, crimson eyes laughing.

"Please..." the small one cried out, tears streaming down his cheeks. He sighed. He did not want to do this.

But what could he do?

Bringing his fangs down to the boy's flesh, his eyes widened. The vampire backed away immediately, and gazed into the watery purple eyes. He was not human.

"Who... are you... little one?" the vampire asked, but he just sobbed.

The vampire thought it all over again. The child was alone. He was a loner. Both weren't human, ignored by society. Of course, there was a reason why he had made the boy an orphan. He was no heartless vampire, he freed the human world from trash people, who would do nothing but harm to others. So...

"Please..." he tried backing away, but it was no use. Looking into the vampire's eyes, the crimson eyed one felt in a trance. He could not move. Since... when... did this child have this power?......... if he had, why didn't he use it before? Before he killed his parents, which he fainted due to fear?

Maybe **he** awakened those powers.

Looking into pools of amethyst, he had to use a great amount of power to bring himself to speak. Dang, the little one was strong.

"I shall not hurt you." He managed to say, and the child blinked, tears never stopping. The vampire felt himself free after some moments, and sighed with relief. Looking into the amethyst eyes again, he still saw fear.

He reached out his hand, and touched the side of the child's cheek, caressing it in a lovely way. The look in his cold eyes was soft. Pulling the small one into an embrace, both ended up falling asleep.

Hollow creature had found an unknown fragile beauty, completion for emotionless days.

Warmth. Comfort. Daylight.

Darn it.

He slowly opened his eyes, meeting crimson eyes. He blinked. He found himself with his heart beating fast, breathing hard. Although it could be because of the great being lying next to him, it wasn't because of him. It was... because... of a dream...

'What... was that dream about...?' he asked himself in his mind.

"Are you okay?" the deep, low rich voice asked on his ear, and the taller one looked into his eyes. Ruby and amethyst locked on each other.

"What do you mean?" he asked sleepy, yawning. Not blinking, the other one touched his chest, and the other one still tried to make his breath come back to normal.

"You had a bad dream." He raised his eyebrow. "Then, you stopped whimpering and crying." He touched his cheek, and could feel it was tearstained. The small one blinked and smiled. Sighing, he looked at the window, and frowned.

"I do not wanna go." He said. The small one pouted.

"Neither do I." he said. Smirking, the taller one wrapped his hands around the smaller one's waist, under the covers.

"So, why don't we stay?" he asked. Looking sleepily at his face, the little one hid his face on the taller one's neck.

/Yami, we just got here in this city. We have to go to the godforsaken school.../ he said, only words did not left his mouth. They only echoed in the other one's mind.

//But Yuuuuuuuugiiiiiiiii..................// he complained, but "Yugi" seemed determined.

"C'mon Yami, we have to take our baths." He caught the other's smirk. "On _separate_ bathrooms." The other pouted, cursed and climbed off the bed. Gracefully, the nude figure caught his new school's uniform, and went to the bathroom.

10 years did not change a vampire. Never.

[ **To be _continued_**... ]

Lily: Hmm..... much like a prologue to me...

Iris: But you did apply YY/Y, didn't you? O.o

Lily: ^^ yup, yup!! *ahem* If you guys want new chapters, you gotta **review**!! Or else, I'll post NOTHING!!


	2. II

Lily: *sweatdrops* Ehh... sorry for the delay ^^;;

Iris: Blame school we say

Lily: ^^;; Exactly! Blame them! Blame them all!!

Bakura: But they didn't take off your hands, did they? You CAN type....

Lily: ......... yeah, go ahead Bakura-sama, and shove it in my face ¬¬;;

Bakura: LOSER

Lily: ................... --;; arigatou

Bakura: You're welcome ^^

Iris: *sweatdrops*

****

Reviewers replies:

__

Princess Strawberry - Hmm... Fluff shall change into drama soon, but let's see what happens... --;; Also, Yugi's not a vampire... Yami himself doesn't know what he is, but hey it's not human! =P And yes, Yami whining WAS greatly OOC and funny, lol. ^^;; Now here's the new chapter

__

Yami's Tenshi - Tenshi, I really DO pity Chibi Yami... for some reason. ^^;; And believe me, see this late update? That's the result of too many stories --;; Anyways, I'm glad you like all my stories and don't worry, NOTHING will stop me from reviewing your fics! ^^ *hugs the plushie* Arigatou for everything and enjoy this new chp!

__

Pretenna - *sweatdrops* Wow, hope Yami'll be alright at the end of everything O.o;;

__

Metallicbubbles - ^^;; I'm glad you like, and I hope you still read this... and please don't hurt me!! *hides* Sorry for the delay!!

__

Smarty1 - lol, neither had I!! But hey, there's a first time for _everything_, right? ^_~ Here's the new chp!

__

Crouching Tigress - I'm glad it was... but things will take a great turn. =D

__

SoulDreamer - *sweatdrops* You know, that "hopefully" really made my yami laugh... ¬¬;; Stupid her... Well, here's the new chp and I hope you still like it, if it turns out to be lame... Then again, if it's lame, you won't like it --;;

__

keisan - Oh they will!! Ryou will take a big time, but Bakura... well, just keep reading! ^^

__

crazytomboy1 - ^^;; You're confused? Sorry, but that chp is done, just move on... Maybe you'll understand everything later...

NOW ON WITH THIS!

****

Disclaimer: *thinks about it* So, what do you guys think? Anzu's alive, ain't she? There aren't dramatic episodes dealing with Yugi's feelings for his yami like some strange shoujo anime with Evanescence as background music, are there? There's no YY/Y, B/R or M/M AT ALL, is there? So, nope, I do not own it ^^

****

Warning: This fics contains _shounen ai_, that meaning boyxboy love. If you do not like, please, DO NOT READ!! Yami/Yugi is da pairing. Some Bakura/Ryou in sometime later...

****

Keys: "__" means talking, '__' means thinking, /__/ is Yugi to Yami and //__// is Yami to Yugi

****

Note: I changed something in the 1st chapter... Instead of Yugi mentioning he met Yami 10 years ago, it's in truth 100 years ago... Sorry for the confusion --;;

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

**__**

One winged angel

Chapter II

By: Lily Maxwell

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

Yami mumbled his personal sort of curses under his breath as he and Yugi walked towards their new school. Yugi giggled to himself at that, already used to it. First there was fact that Yami was definitely NOT a morning person. Then, the fact that he HATED school. In 100 years along with him, they had been through too many schools for either their liking, and Yami, being way older, had probably been through many more before that.

"Enlighten me again in the fact of why do we go to school." Yami asked, while glaring at everyone that passed by them, scaring the hell out of all the people who walked calmly near them.

"Because we're supposedly teenagers, and teenagers _have_ to go to school... remember?" Yugi asked, eyebrow raised. Yami mumbled something incoherently under his breath, and Yugi simply rolled his eyes at his behavior.

If Yugi weren't with him, Yami would have probably killed enough people in this new city to scare the FBI, CIA and even the president of the USA, that had _nothing_ to do with the case. Although Yugi couldn't keep Yami away from his viscous instincts, he could ease them away using something that vampires held too much.

Lust.

Even though vampires usually used their charm to get a new victim at a time, Yami had kept him as his pet for nothing more than... well, since they met. Of course Yami waited until Yugi was _ready_ to take him, but until he reached 17... He did it.

That was not a bad part... Yami was never forceful with him, but the fact that he could probably _not love him_... hurt. It hurt a big time, since Yami was the only one he had ever let him touch him. No one, during all that time, had done anything with him in that way. Not by free will, or even in the bad way. Anyone that had long as _thought_ about raping Yugi or _dared_ trying to do such thing was killed in the spot by Yami in a.... very unpleasant way. Everything always ended bloody, messy and very, very disturbing.

Yugi had yet to teach Yami about true feelings... The vampire seemed to know only hatred, desire and such things as those. He did not know the true meaning of friendship, or even love. If he did, he masked and blocked them away long time before he met the little one.

The young looking man did not know what kind of feelings did Yami had towards him, or what kind of relationship did they really share. All he knew was that Yami had a great possessiveness over him, and was always willing to protect him, even though Yugi _could_ indeed take care of himself.

Truth being told, Yugi just didn't hurt anyone who tried hurt him because he didn't like or want to... Because he could. And it would be very strange for such little one to beat up someone ten times his size. That's why usually Yami helped him with bullies, robbers, rapists... Anyone that tried to hurt him. Oh but he did that because he liked too, and Yugi wasn't one to spoil Yami's fun.

"Just please tell me there are not cheerleaders and girls ready to make a fan-stalking-club to any creature that wear pants." He asked in a very low voice, and Yugi blinked.

"Uh... Well... that's probably what _all_ schools have, Yami... I can't assure you that." he said, and Yami gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Damn it, you're probably right... I'll suck all them dry..." Yami said, a smirk coming to his face. Yugi sighed, making Yami sigh too. "Alright, I won't do anything... IF they don't annoy me too much, that is..." he said, and Yugi shook his head. Sometimes, Yami's good looks really had a bad side in the story...

They finally arrived at the school. The building looked the same as a thousand others to them, always getting the feeling of prison and confinement sulking into their minds, making both of them groan in frustration. All schools suck, and sometimes eternal youth was not so nice as it originally seemed...

"Let's get on with this already. The anxiety kills... even though that's not a good thing." Yami said and Yugi nodded, and they both entered the building, dodging many passing students. They regarded the way to the principal's office from the day before, and they went there to get their schedule.

Knocking on the door, they both heard the faint "Come in" of Principal Miyu[1], and they proceeded with their mission. They both sat on the two chairs placed in front of the principal, and she smiled at them as a greeting.

"Good morning, Mr. Mutou and Mr. Awaikage[2]. You're here to get your schedules, I suppose?" they both nodded, and her golden eyes closed as she nodded as well. "Okay then, my assistant has got them. Anzu!" she called, and soon a girl emerged from a room near.

"Yes, ma'am?" she asked, and blinked at the two almost identical figures sitting in front of the principal. Her mouth almost opened wide at the sight of the crimson-eyed one who stared at her with a sexy eyebrow raised, blinking slowly like a movie star. Noticing she was obviously staring, Anzu blushed and forced herself to look away from him and at the principal or the other boy. Yugi smiled good-naturedly at her, and she smiled back, finally looking at the principal.

"I want you to get the schedules of the new students, Yugi Mutou and Yami Awaikage, as I had told you before." The principal said with a nonchalant voice and the girl nodded. Seconds later, she was back and gave each of them their respective schedule, blushing when her hand accidentally made contact with Yami's.

They nodded their thanks and walked out of the room, leaving Anzu to stare at the back of Yami's head as if she was in a complete trance. The principal, seeing the girl frozen on her place, cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow at Anzu's blushing figure.

"I suppose you've got a class ahead of you, Ms. Masaki?" she asked, and Anzu blinked a few times before realization sulked in.

"O-oh, yes ma'am! I-I'm going right away!" she said and bowed, then left the room. The principal sighed and rolled her eyes, not even trying to imagine what exactly the teenage girl was thinking to drift completely to dream world while still awaken.

"Yami, the girl was almost drooling when she saw you." Yugi said smirking at Yami's annoyed face.

"Yes... Sometimes being good-looking and hot have its bad times." He said and sighed, making Yugi raise an eyebrow and eventually narrow his eyes at him.

"Have you ever heard of modesty?" he asked, and Yami chuckled.

"I know no such thing." He said smirking, and Yugi hit his forehead with his palm.

"Yeah, thought so..." he said. Yami then sniffed the air sensing a familiar scent and looked over his shoulder, groaning to himself as he saw the girl leaving the Principal's Office. When she saw him, she eventually looked away.

"She'll stalk me all day..." he mumbled to himself.

"Really, Yami, you've got a _big_ ego there...." Yugi said, even though he had stated that before, and Yami had just shrugged and ignored it.

Yami then got a brilliant idea as to how get rid of Anzu and any other future fan for once and for all since the very beginning, and grinned to himself. Grabbing Yugi's wrist, without a single warning he pushed the smaller one against a locker, and kissed him. Yugi was shocked at first, but slowly gave in and melted into Yami's ever-flaming kiss. He knew Yami just hadn't decided to show him some affection all of a sudden, and that it had to be some kind of plan, and then placed his hands around Yami's neck and parted his lips to give Yami full access to his mouth.

After a good minute and a half, they parted away and looked around. Sure there were a few shocked gazes towards them, but none seemed as shocked as Anzu's. Oh, the pleasure of seeing that face... Now he was free. And he could almost hear some girls screaming then sobbing a few meters away. He smirked then placed a final sweet kiss on Yugi's lips before leading both of them to their first class.

"Yami... you probably shocked half of the freshmen..." Yugi said when they were alone in the corridors.

"Hell with it. At least now no one thinks on doing anything with you, and I'm free of stalkers. Two at a time." He said, and Yugi sighed. They then heard the teacher talking about the new students and entered the classroom.

"These are Yugi Mutou and Yami Awaikage, and they're the new students. Please let them feel at home, since they came from Canada just a while ago." a few exclamations were heard, and both smiled automatically at the class, before finding themselves two seats; near each other, of course.

"Oh, and there's another one too. He's a bit late..." this caught everyone's attention, and they started to stare at the doorframe in anticipation. Soon enough, another teen made his way to the class.

"Sorry I'm late." He said, as Yami's eyes widened. "I'm Bakura Shinkyou[3], pleased to meet you." His cold brown eyes scanned through the room until he met Yami's gaze. His eyes narrowed, and he attempted to hide a smirk.

[ **To be _continued_**... ]

Lily: Longer than last chapter, and funnier too ^^;;

Iris: Bakura is there!! Do I sense tension?

Lily: Yes, most likely... ANYWAY, don't forget to **review** or no new chapter!! Also, this lazy authoress is trying to get a plot in here ready!!

Iris: Yeah... hopefully...

Lily: Shut up

Explanations:

[1] - Like Vampiress Princess Miyu!! An older Miyu!! Pretty ironic, huh?

[2] - Japanese word for "light shadow"... don't ask, just thought it'd be cool

[3] - Means sacred treasure... Fitting, you think? I do. =P


	3. III

Lily: Ehh... gomen nasai ^^U Really, I'm so, so sorry... I _know_ I haven't been updating this as I was supposed to, but I was just having troubles with the plot (hmph... new thing --U), and I'm sure you guys want a story with a plot, right? Yeah, just fluff just won't do... *sees people saying otherwise and sweatdrops* Uh... well, not with this fic...

**Reviewers' replies:**

_Kinsako_ - Thank you ^^ I'm glad you like it. Dark and angsty... it shall get worse *smirks*

_Mel Gods_ - bwahhahahahahahah... I'm soo evil... *giggles* ^^U sorry though. Hmm.. you're right... THAT particular stalker can be some trouble... *grins* We'll see about that... Hmm... And about Yugi's eternal youth... =D It's one of the mysteries of the fic! I can't say anything about what he is or his powers, it'll be explained as the fic goes... Ok? ^^ I'm glad you like my stuff so much *blushes* That Lily, you once mentioned in your bio, wouldn't be me... would it? *blushes more cause mentioned Lily was said to "rock"*

_YumeTakato_ - Sorry for taking so damn long... Here it is though!! *gives her plushies of Yugi, Jou and Ryou*

_rox_ - Okay, I will!! ^^

_Pretenna_ - *sweatdrops* I can see Pre likes Kura... ^^U can't blame her now cam we? Huh, M? Well, 'bout him and Mi-chan... Chaos is assured =D

_Hime no Ichigo_ - Yup, Yami should have more plans like that *smirks*

Yugi: *blushes*

Lily: ^^ Don't worry 'bout that mistake, it's ok ^^ And the question is... will Yami and Bakura be able to keep the school up and not burned until the end of the semester?? =P

_shs_ – thank you! ^^

_Destiny_ – Oooohh… Ryou-chan is SOMEWHERE… I'm not telling =P 'Bout Yami and Yugi… well, that's what YUGI thinks, isn't it? We gotta see Yami's side later… *ahem* You better read further for more info ^^

ON WITH IT!!

**Disclaimer**: I don't think I own it... I don't see Yugi declaring his love for Yami in the show *blinks* So naaah...

**Warning**: This fic contains _shounen ai_, that meaning boyxboy love. If you do not like, please, DO NOT READ!! Yami/Yugi is da pairing. Some Bakura/Ryou in sometime later...

**Keys**: "__" means talking, '__' means thinking, /__/ is Yugi to Yami and //__// is Yami to Yugi

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

**_One winged angel_**

**_Chapter III_**

_By: Lily Maxwell_

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

Yami gritted his teeth, and tried not to _scream_. Bakura stood in the front of the class with some sick grin uncharacteristically stuck on his face, which contributed to Yami's bad mood. Yugi just looked from one to another, not really understanding Yami's anger. But it looked as if they knew each other before...

The class continued its course, and Yugi feared for the worse. Yami's rage was such that his fangs were visible, but no one paid enough attention to him to notice. He caught Yugi's wide-eyed stare and receive a loud /WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!? CALM DOWN!! YOUR FANGS!!/ to increase his headache, but he did hide his fangs. At least it was History class... nothing beside paperballs was harmful in the class, and Yami was too much of a mature vampire to try and do anything like that.

The next period was, thankfully, English. Yugi liked the subject because he liked the language and had a very good affinity with it, being able to write long compositions and even good poetry at times. Fortunately, that was _exactly_ what the teacher asked them to do.

Bakura's poem surprised everybody.

"'I stand under the moonlight  
Staring out at you  
Forgetting all my pride  
And wondering what do to

Maroon covered my vision,  
And although I feared for the worse  
I could only come to one conclusion  
It had to be a curse

My life was always lonely  
Tears now fell down my face  
Watching you brokenly  
Knowing completion was not my fate

I closed my eyes  
And turned to leave  
My love, lying there, told no lies  
Happiness I was just not to achieve'"

(A/N: Forgive my poor attempt at poetry... I'm listening to Linkin Park, am sleepy and am just lacking inspiration... OH, and I can't write poetry --U)

For some reason unknown to Yugi, Bakura glared at Yami when he finished his speech, ignoring the shocked, amused and afraid glances the students and the teacher gave him. He simply shrugged when the teacher complemented him, saying he read a story in a book and decided to write about it. Yami narrowed his eyes and looked away when he said that.

The rest of the period went out uneventfully, only with occasional glares and mumbling from Yami or Bakura. Yami looked pissed. Bakura varied between smirks or scowls. Yugi just tried to take some answers from Yami, unsuccessfully.

For some reason, for the next periods, Bakura kept giving Yugi suggestive looks, looking strangely interested in him. Yugi had never seen him before... So probably Bakura and Yami had met before Yugi met the vampire. So why would the other new student stare at him so much? More than once the albino did some signs to him, but often Yami appeared, glared daggers at Bakura, and conduced Yugi away.

"Yami... what is _wrong_ with him??" Yugi had asked, but didn't get an answer. Yami just glared at the nothingness, lost in his own thoughts. Yugi wondered what mysteries lay within the other boy... And he could assure there weren't few of them.

Lunch came, and Yugi and Yami decided to stay away as far as possible from the other students, one reason being Yami hated being around other people, and also because he seeming to clearly be avoiding someone...

Could be either Bakura or Anzu, Yugi was not sure.

They sat under an old willow tree in the yard, and Yugi tried by all matters to pretend that Yami wasn't there, sulking over something he did not know about, muttering incoherent things under his breath. It was annoying and frustrating, seeming as Yami was not going to come back into the world of the living (please, note Yugi's sarcasm here) anytime soon.

He tried looking somewhere else, but he was often granted with jealous looks from the other girls around, and boys looking at him oddly. Disgust... jealousy? He couldn't pick one. But he wasn't going to look forward into it.

Suddenly, his sight met someone who couldn't be simply ignored as the other ones... Anzu. He raised an eyebrow, wondering what was she doing, walking timidly towards he and the zoned out vampire. Maybe Yami's plan wasn't as efficient as they thought it was...

While Anzu made her way to them, however, something else caught Yugi's sight, and everything about the other students looked irrelevant. Bakura leaned against another tree near them, and Yugi had to almost turn completely around to actually see him, seeming as their back was to him. He was looking directly at Yugi... and narrowed his eyes when their gazes met.

'He's up to something... but what?' Yugi thought. He didn't have time to contemplate anything else though.

"Hmm... hi?" a timid voice called, and both look-alike beings gazed at the nervous girl who now stood in front of them, her hands folded behind her back, blinking rapidly and nervously. "I... I wanted to talk with Yami... hmm... would you... hm mind?" she asked, unclearly sending the question to either Yami or Yugi.

They both stood up. Out of the corner of his eye, Yugi saw Bakura disappear from vision. How could he be so fast? Not soon after he saw some brief sight of white... pretty near him.

What...?

"Yes?" Yami asked somewhat politely, considering the stupor he was in. Why hadn't he ignored her in the first place was something he was never going to be able to answer.... but maybe he just wanted to get rid of her for once and for all.

"I... wanted to.. hmm... that... what happened in the corridor..." her voice became more distant as Yami slowly began to realize something...

Where was Yugi?

He didn't care about politeness or about embarrassing the girl in front of him as he simply turned off her voice and began to look around. He was nowhere around... He couldn't think of anywhere Yugi could have gone... Unless...

His eyes widened. He turned to Anzu.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I have to go." He said, more harshly than he had intended to. Not that he cared anyway. He walked away and left the girl there, blinking and blushing. He looked left and right, ignoring the stares of everyone.

Where was he??

~^:^~

"Do you know Yami?" Yugi asked the first question that came to mind, facing Bakura in the deserted gym. It seemed as if the boy wanted to talk to him in _real_ privation, and that included breaking the lock to the gym's room. He could add to the list of Bakura's mysteries, beside the ability of breaking locks with extreme grace, the fact that he ran through some halls faster than any human could.

"Yes." His answer definitely cleared one of Yugi's suppositions.

"From where?" He asked, looking everywhere but at Bakura's face, completely missing his grin.

"Oh... It was a _long_ time ago, it doesn't really matter does it?" he asked, and Yugi narrowed his eyes. It did matter... Anything that involved Yami mattered to Yugi. As many years that they have passed together, Yami's past still remained unknown to Yugi. Knowing things about his past vaguely filled the void Yugi had in his mind from the lack of memories of _his_ past...

"What... happened?" Yugi asked, knowing there was something in the Yami/Bakura story that was just not right. No matter _what_ had happened... He knew _something_ had happened. The reason behind Yami's zoned out state, and the truth behind Bakura's dark poem. Bakura just seemed not affected by the question.

"That's irrelevant right now... The _now_ is exactly what's important." He answered, making Yugi looked at him intrigued.

"What?" he asked, true confusion in his voice. Bakura smirked more. He walked over to Yugi, and stopped really close to him.

"Don't ever wander about what you are Yugi? About anything from your past?" he asked, making Yugi roll his eyes somewhere else than his face. It was a delicate subject. And Bakura seemed to know it. "Don't you contemplate what kind of past Yami has? What he did before he met you? Who he _is_ actually?" he continued, each time pressing on a more personal matter than the other.

"Where are you getting at?" Yugi asked, his voice soundly remarkably like Yami's. As did his eyes, narrowed and threatening. The other, though, was not amused. Instead, his eyes seemed to glow strangely, and he bent down, still standing before Yugi, their noses almost touching.

"I know something about _your_ past and _Yami's_ past that is very valuable for you." He said in a smooth whisper, the glow still there. Yugi seemed interested.

Just then someone burst into the gym, not even panting but pretty much pissed. Yami glared daggers at Bakura, who seemed to smirk even darker than before now that the other one had joined them. Before he could even say anything, Yami spat his words.

"Shut up." Some would call him paranoiac or paranormal had they not known he was a vampire who had sharpened senses. "And get the hell _away_ from Yugi." He continued, eyes narrowed to slits, a blood color. Bakura wasn't fazed.

"I'm glad you joined us, Yami... I was just about to tell your Mate something very, _very_ important..." he said, and Yugi got even more curious when he say Yami's eyes lose their brightness suddenly. A clear sign of his astonishment.

"What...?" apparently, Yami haven't heard what Bakura whispered Yugi, which could be understandable by now. He probably did that on purpose. And he probably knew Yami would find them sooner or later... a thing called "aura search", explaining why he had left the door unlocked.

He turned to Yugi. Outside, the bell rang, indicating the students to go back inside the building and head for the last classes of the day. The three did not move a finger though.

"Your dear Yami, little one... Has killed your parents." He answered, absolutely enjoying the look of shock on both look-alikes' faces. Yami's lost their bright color instantly (a fact that replaced the skin paling fact) and Yugi's just seemed unfocused and wide.

He walked away silently, and when he was just beside Yami, he whispered "Good luck with your Mate...", and then he walked away from view.

".... _WHAT_?!" Yugi shrieked, and Yami shut his eyes. He couldn't believe in it... He knew what was about to come.

[ **To be _continued_**... ]

Iris: What's so fun in ending the chapters with Yugi saying "What?!"?

Lily: *shrugs* Dun know, but it makes a good cliffhanger ^^

Iris: --U

Lily: Anyway... please don't forget to **review**, right? It may sound a bit fast, but trust me... That's just the beginning. Seeing how I changed the category of this fic, you can try to guess what's about to come --U

Iris: Also, since Lily has read some vampire fics, she has new ideas for this fic... She's planning a pretty good plot for yez, trust us ^^

Lily: Yeah, but as always, there's the major lack of fluff.... People are going to kill me...

Iris: You should try to get fluff somewhere in the middle of it...

Lily: --U I'll try... Can't guarantee anything though... *sighs* See ya later fellows! *waves*


	4. IV

Lily: Bwahahahahahaha... You guys now see the good things in cliffhangers? It's fun writing the sequence to them ^^ So fun it got me to write faster than ever!!

****

Reviewers' replies:

__

backward - What's going to happen... Happens now ^_~ Read now

__

Mel Gods - *giggles* Hahahaha evil, wasn't it? It's such an evil, meanie trick... But wait, you're confused 'bout Yugi's past, right? Oh it's explained in this chapter, just read ^_^ 'Bout _what_ he is, it may take a while until I decide to show you... Well, tell me your suppositions =D

Iris: Oh and Lily reads the bio of everyone who contacts her, being through review or adding her to their fav lists... She says "If they like me, I like them too!!" and then goes check their bio... Apparently, since they like her stuff, she thinks they have good taste and then that's how she finds goods stories too, checking their fav stories list...

Lily: *blushes in embarrassment* What, can't a girl like her own work?

Iris: *laughs*

Lily: --;; Oh well, anyway... OH! Hehe, two Lilys huh? Would that be SilverLily? The girl has guts, she's one of my favs too... I LUV her fics ^^ *ahem* The lack of topic is getting extreme here... ANYWAY... Yeah, I got _The order of the Phoenix_... Finished it already ^^ Haven't got Artemis though... --U Bro promised to buy it for me later... *sighs* Well, GOOD LUCK with your finals! ^^

__

Destiny - Well, Bakura told Yugi what he wanted to tell, Yami couldn't stop him... But man that's bad... Check the result now ^^ 'Bout Ryou... YES, he's mentioned here

__

Maruken - Bakura's having some BIG fun... Hmmm... Ryou give him a lesson? *giggles* He was by my side the entire time while I was writing saying things like "I can't believe in it!" or "Oh dear... How could him?" and then he disappeared... *blinks* I haven't seen him or Bakura since then...

Bakura: *behind her, out cold*

Lily: *sweatdrops* Ehh... continue reading ^^U

__

Yana5 - "Hate" is a very strong word... All I can say is that Yugi is overly upset and disappointed with Yami. What happens next.... will be introduced in the next chapters. Please keep reading ^^

__

Miami-chan - Sorry for making you wait ^^U Enjoy now

__

Pretenna - *sweatdrops* Erm, sorry? ^^U Like I said before, "hate" is a way too strong word... but you'll see what'll happen ^^U just erm... don't kill me! O.o *runs*

ON WITH IT!!

****

Disclaimer: *was too busy partying cause apparently Yugi is back in the TV show that forgot to say it*

Lawyers: What is the meaning of this?? Do you think it's thanks to YOU he's back?

Lily: Huh? *blinks* Uh-oh... OH!! NO!! I mean, it's thanks to Takahashi-sama... yeah, him... He owns the thing, not me... Hmm...

Lawyers: *seem convinced*

Lily: *sweatdrops*

****

Warning: This fic contains _shounen ai_, that meaning boyxboy love. If you do not like, please, DO NOT READ!! Yami/Yugi is da pairing. Some Bakura/Ryou in sometime later...

****

Keys: "__" means talking, '__' means thinking, /__/ is Yugi to Yami and //__// is Yami to Yugi

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

**__**

One winged angel

Chapter IV

By: Lily Maxwell

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

".... _WHAT_?!" Yugi all-but-yelled incredulously. Yami had his eyes shut and his face was bent down. Yugi's breaths were uneven now. "It's a lie... isn't it? Bakura is nothing but a big liar, isn't it, Yami?" he asked, hopeful and shaking.

Yami continued to keep his eyes shut, unable to answer Yugi's question, cursing Bakura in so many languages in his mind that it was almost getting difficult to keep it from Yugi. It was not the time to tell Yugi that... Not now, not like this, not there...

Tears fell down Yugi's face, while he still kept trying to convince himself without Yami's assuring reply that Bakura was lying. But he couldn't know... Everything from before the day he met Yami was apparently erased from his memory somehow... He couldn't remember his house, his childhood, his parents... All he could remember was Yami, and the fact that he was an orphan. But he had always wondered...

Although _this_ was not what he expected...

"Yami..." he whispered, walking slowly towards the other one, and making him look at his face, the vision of the two unfocused crimson eyes slightly blurry due of his tears. "It's not true... is it?" he asked, and Yami closed his eyes only to open them slowly, taking a deep breath.

"It's true..." he said and Yugi's already wide eyes widened even more. He hiccuped and backed away. Yami shut his eyes tightly again, refusing to cry. He couldn't cry... He doubted he even had tears. But the guilt... it was enough to tear his soul apart.

Ha... a vampire with soul.... Call it pathetic, but it was the truth.

"Why..." Yugi breathed out. "Why... why haven't you told me?" he continued, getting louder and louder. Fury was building within him from Yami's negligence about that one fact. He knew he just hadn't forgotten to tell him... "How could you do this to me?!" he yelled now and led his hands to his head, holding it painfully.

Yami, in his spot, widened his eyes as unbearable burning and an impossible cold began to hurt him at the same time inside. His soul seemed to be hurting so much it was obvious guilt was not the only one responsible, and his vision was beginning to get cloudy and blurred, every little bit of consciousness trying to leave him.

"Yugi..." he tried to call out and the teen looked up before running away, opening the doors loudly, leaving Yami alone. Soon Yami's bad state was gone and he got up quickly, running outside the gym, searching for Yugi.

Just as he got out of the gym, he found himself face to face with a wide-eyed teacher, confused about what he was doing inside, and Yami vaguely could make out the sound of footsteps coming in their direction. He had to be quick...

"_You will inform the other teachers that Yugi Mutou and Yami Awaikage had to suddenly go because of an emergency._" He told the teacher, whose eyes now were blankly staring at him, a clear sign of his magic charm. He began running as fast as he could, students and teachers not being able to lay their eyes on him not even if they paid close attention.

He stopped at the locked main gate as he saw Yugi gracefully jump out, landing like a cat on the pavement outside. He looked up when he heard Yami calling out his name, but when they made eye contact Yami felt himself being thrown backwards and hitting a nearby tree. At the same time, he felt something effectively taking his senses. He was out-cold.

Yugi took the painful opportunity to run away, knowing that Yami would wake up soon... A part of him hoping he would, another hoping he wouldn't, even though he couldn't deny he was concerned about the vampire. Had he unconsciously hurt the vampire? Of course he did. How else would he fly like that and black out so easily?

__

Why was a better question. Or _how_.

He closed his eyes, in an unsuccessful attempt to stop his tears. Worse than hurt, he felt betrayed by Yami... The only person he thought he knew. He thought he loved and thought that was, somehow, loved back...

So, basically now, the truth was that he was nothing more than Yami's puppet? A toy, or something along those stupid lines? A Mate was what Bakura called him... Yami's Mate. One was that he couldn't understand it, also he didn't think it was true. Mate... Yami's Mate...

Improbable. Impossible. Incomprehensible.

It didn't matter though. _Whatever_ they were, it was over now. He couldn't live, he couldn't _love_ his parents' murderer. The one he had wondered so many times the identity and had sworn to kill, in the most insane fantasies... The one he promised himself he would make pay, _somehow_, for the crime he committed...

How many times had he asked Yami about the identity of the murderer of his family? How many times had he asked Yami how he had found him, only to get the answer 'Fate showed you to me...'

How far did Yami's cynicism go?

Everything suddenly became a nightmare.

'Nightmare... wait...' Yugi stopped, finding himself alone in the always-dark street where his and Yami's apartment was located. His mind tired to grasp the contents of his last dream... He remembered...

He opened his eyes. He remembered now. His dream contained fragments of that night... The night his parents were murdered. Why couldn't he remember it before? Stupid minds that block dreams constantly... Now he had a headache to add to the list of his problems.

In his dream, he remembered, not everything, of what happened that night... He didn't remember how his parents were killed or what was happening before... He just remembered Yami, two corpses in the background, and how he was almost killed too... But the vampire hesitated.

Yugi absent-mindedly touched his neck as he opened the door, walking to the elevator and pushing the button that led him to the last floor. Something stopped Yami that night... His _blood_ had stopped Yami.

__

"Don't ever wonder about what you are Yugi? About anything from your past?"

Bakura's words were still vivid in his mind. What he was...? _Who_ was he? He didn't know. But maybe if he asked Yami...

'NO!' he screamed in his mind, leaning against the door and sliding slowly towards the floor, tears once again threatening to fall. 'All he says is lies... All lies... I won't trust a word he says _ever_ again!' he said, the painful feeling of being used filling his mind with pure hatred against the only one he had known as far as he could remember.

He would not stand it anymore. He was going away.

~^:^~

Yami opened his eyes suddenly, sitting up quickly. He could vaguely feel his powers coming back to him by the seconds, but his head was still spinning. His mind was a mess. It was like... like it was invaded...

He looked around, slowly remembering the facts that happened before he blacked out. He cursed. He was trying to follow Yugi, but he was knocked out by some kind of force...

Wait. It was not an _unknown _force... He had felt it before. About 100 years ago...

'Yugi.' He thought, narrowing his eyes. _He_ had used that great amount of power upon Yami, knocking his body out and even messing up his mind. 'What _are_ you...?' and, with that last thought, he got up and ran where he could sense his Mate. All the while thinking on what to do or when they would meet.

[ **To be _continued_**... ]

Lily: I was going to continue, but decided to end it there... To make the fic longer, you know? Also cause I don't want to type anything else for this fic at the moment, and since it has more than 1000 words... *ahem* Please **review** and wait for the next chapter very, very soon, ok? See ya then!


End file.
